Before it's too late
by AbbyGibbs
Summary: Is it the end of the world? Cause if it is, it's to tell the one you love what your feelings are.


**Title:** Before it's too late

**Author**: AbbyGibbs

Pairing: Gibbs/Abby  
Rating: T

**Classification**: Romance, fluff, angst

Spoilers: End of season 9

**Summary:** Is it the end of the world? Cause if it is, it's to tell the one you love what your feelings are.

**Warning**: **none**

**Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to CBS and the people who created NCIS..

**Feedbacks**: well, I'd love them, of course – who wouldn't? But please, only if you respect my work because it takes a lot of time and energy to get a story together. I love writing; I wouldn't allow anyone to discourage me from doing so, never. I don't have any problems at all with readers who choose not to go for this, but I decidedly do with those who write disrespectful mails just because they didn't get the ending they would have wanted. If you want to tell me what I might have done better within the story I made up, you're always very welcome to let me know. But if your only concern is to rant about it, then please, do it in private, okay? Thank you.

No copyright infringement is intended

**A/N: Something that came to me, the instant I saw Gibbs running into Abby's lab before the building blew up. I haven't seen season 9 yet so, this story is ONLY INSPIRED by a few scenes. I'm not sure my spoilers are right, it's more something I came up with that's more like it should be happening in my Gabby world. **

**OCC Gibbs well not totally.**

**I really hope you, my wonderful readers and beta will like it and thank you for your comprehension.**

**Thanks to finlaure for her beta work.**

**Thanks to Mark Harmon, Pauley Perrette, Michael Weatherly, Cote de Pablo, Sean Murray, David McCallum and all the others for giving life to the wonderful characters of NCIS. Thanks, Laci, as always.**

Chaos. NCIS forensic scientist, Abby Sciuto was surrounded by it. The building had just been blown up. She was sitting on something, what was left of the building and being examined by a paramedic checking on her, but Abby didn't pay attention to what the man was doing, all she could do was looking around. There were fragments everywhere.

Shattered glass, a sight of desolation.

Abby couldn't remember much of what had happened, but what she did remember was that she needed to evacuate the building, and she was about to do so. She was running out of her lab when she saw Gibbs running toward her, pushing her to the ground protecting her with his body before a loud deflagration made itself heard, It felt like an earthquake after that nothing.

Now she was in the middle of the street being examined, and surrounded by an apocalyptic sight .

No sight of any of her colleagues. No sight of Gibbs.

_Gibbs. Where is Gibbs? She suddenly asked. Her mind was still fogged, but she remembered he was with her so why wasn't he now? Why was she alone with the paramedics? What happened? Where was he? Please don't let anyone come to tell me that Gibbs is injured or worse..._

As she had that very thought, her green eyes spotted him walking toward her through a crew of somewhat disoriented people, the crowd that surrounded him soon disappeared from her vision as she saw only him her eyes filling up with tears. He stopped when he was only an inch away from her. Her arms folded themselves around his neck and his encircled her slender frame.

"It's okay, Abbs, I'm here." 

Tears rolled down Abby's cheeks the moment Gibbs's words were out. Her hands found their way to his shoulder blades and she pulled him a little more to her tightening her embrace.

"I was so scared. I lost you."

"No. See, I'm still here with you, aren't I? I would never leave you." He told her softly but firmly.

Gibbs knew it wasn't true, and he shouldn't probably have told her, no one was on earth forever. Death didn't make any differences, but that is something Abby didn't need to be reminded of then. What mattered now was that she felt safe, as safe as she could be at this moment.

"I thought, I was going to die..." Abby told him in a broken muffled voice.

"Don't you remember the promise, I made you long ago when Ari threatened us?"

Abby searched her memory for a minute recalling the events back then and remembered the promise Gibbs had made her. He could see the moment she remembered because she held him even tighter as if it was possible.

"You told me, you'd keep me safe."

"And I will. Always, Abbs." He said placing a soft kiss atop her ear.

"I thought I would never see you again." The forensic scientist kept going on as if she hadn't heart a single word he'd said.

"Abby, it's okay. Everything is fine now."

Nothing mattered, Abby wasn't listening. She wouldn't stop babbling in a still shaking and broken voice. "That I would never be able to tell you that I love you."

She was still in shock, and for some reason he didn't quite understood himself, he pulled back from her just enough for him to be able to look at her as her last words registered to him and then confirmed what he had suspected for a long while now.

She was in love with him.

Gibbs's heart swelled with joy. He loved her too, but he had promised himself never to tell her how he felt about her because in his eyes, she deserved so much better than an old grumpy guy. even if it meant for him to be with a woman only to fulfill some of the needs his body might have or be unhappy for the rest of his life. No one was like Abby, not a single women could understand him except for her. No one could actually compete with her in his heart even though he had try so much to deny the truth.

Now the circumstances were different. He had been too close to lose her-they had been too close to losing one another-It had almost been too late for them to tell what their feelings really were.

So forgetting everything around them, Gibbs looked her in eyes and slowly leaned in and pressed his lips softly against hers. The hell with the consequences. Abby's eyes closed and she kissed him back as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks.

Across the streets, Tony, Ziva and Fornell smiled at the sight. What they didn't see was the older man standing a few feet away behind them smiling as well as he murmured, "Finally, that how ya do it Probie."

THE END


End file.
